happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyre and Lyra
Lyre and Lyra are characters of CCF. Bio Lyre and Lyra are aquamarine jackalope twins who always playing music with their instruments. Lyre, as his name says, always seen with a lyre meanwhile his twin Lyra is seen with wooden flute. Lyra appears to be blind and mute. The jackalope twins always seen with each other, mostly when Lyre wanted to protect his blind twin. Lyre seems wanted to keep something dangerous away, even for a small thing. He might a bit friendly to others if he can trusts them. The twin almost together for the whole time but Lyra seems always wandering around and doing her own stuff. Lyra usually a calm person most of the time and seems knows what's happening surrounding her despite being blind. She doesn't mind if her twin protecting her too much as long she can doing her own stuff and befriending with others. Her strong sense can helps her blindness. She also using her flute to "talk". Both of them seem having an ability to manipulates sound and mostly using their instruments for it. Lyre can move or lift(even attack) some stuff surrounding him by using his lyre, also can hypnotizes a person. Meanwhile, Lyra casually can calm something down and also makes someone asleep, might can heals someone if she wants to. Same as Lyre, Lyra can moves or lifts objects but not for attacking. Lyre's death usually happened more often than Lyra due trying to protect her way too much, also overdo his power. Episodes Starring roles *Have the Notes *Lyre Choir Featuring roles *Irish You the Best Appearance Deaths #Lyre Choir: Lyre is washed away by a flood and most likely drowns. #Irish You the Best: Lyra is turned to stone, Lyre is crushed by her body. Injuries #Lyre Choir: Lyra's ears bleed. Kill Count Lyre *Cupcake - 1 ("Have the Notes" along with Iclyn) *Zimmine - 1 ("Lyre Choir") Lyra *Floppy - 1 ("Have the Notes" along with Lucerna) *Lyre - 1 ("Irish You the Best" along with Susa) Trivia *Lyre and Lyra are originally a single character until decided to split into twin because of bland. They adopted from S&S. *The musical notes can be seen everytime they using their powers. *Seems only deaf person who won't be affected(hypnotized and calmed down) by their powers. *They both have various kind of instruments, but they mostly seen with lyre(for Lyre obviously) and a wooden flute(for Lyra). *Despite Lyra has an ability to heal, she can't heals herself. Gallery Lyrelyraconcept.jpg|Lyre's & Lyra's concept Quietorloud.png|They potentially could work well against another pair of musical twins. Havethenotes.png|Not the bunny they wanted to meet. Lyrechoir.png Irishyouthebest3.png|Lyra gains sight (but is it a good thing?) lyrelyraart1.png Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Character Category:Characters with relatives Category:Families Category:Jackalopes Category:Blue Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Blind Characters Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Adopted Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mute characters Category:Not Free to Ship